Milk
by Maria A.O
Summary: Susu, sehat dan menyegarkan, tapi siapa sangka bahwa terdapat cerita-cerita aneh yang menyangkut susu dan chara-chara Death Note? Check this out! -special for cookiesberry- Don't like don't read! RnR?


**Tittle: Milk**

**Rating: K+ (Sehat untuk anak-anak kok :D)  
><strong>

**Genre: Humor and Family(?)**

**Summary: Susu, sehat dan menyegarkan, tapi siapa sangka bahwa terdapat cerita-cerita aneh yang menyangkut susu dan chara-chara Death Note? Check this out! -special for cookiesberry- Don't like don't read! RnR?  
><strong>

**Warning: Humorless, Typo(s), Lebayless, dan masih banyak lagi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Milk<strong>

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Milk © Yovphcutez**

****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I'VE WARN YOU!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Milk**, dalam bahasa Indonesia disebut dengan **susu**. Ya, susu. Yang berupa cairan dan berwarna putih. Biasanya berasal dari hewan berwarna hitam putih, **sapi**. Sangat menyehatkan tubuh. Semua orang menyukainya tetapi tetap saja ada yang tidak suka meminumnya.

**Light and L **

Light, orang yang kepintarannya mengalahkan orang terpintar, tetapi setara dengan L, sebenarnya menyukai susu. Tetapi susu sapi yang asli, tanpa mengalami olahan sedikitpun, tanpa rasa manis sama sekali. Bukankah semua orang sudah tahu kalau dirinya tidak menyukai rasa manis? Berbeda dengan L, dia menyukai susu tetapi dengan tingkat rasa manis yang tinggi.

Suatu hari, ketika Light sedang meneguk susu spesialnya di apartement milik L, Light menyadari bahwa tatapan manusia berkulit pucat tersebut mengarah pada kaleng susu sapi murni miliknya. Sepertinya L ingin mencobanya, begitu pikirnya. Pemuda berambut coklat _caramel _itupun tersenyum. Dengan wajah senang –_yang dipalsukan_– dan terlihat sangat _innocent_, dia menawarkan susu sapinya kepada L, "Kau mau mencobanya? Aku masih menyimpan beberapa kaleng lagi di kulkas." L mengangguk, karena menurutnya dia akan sangat menikmati susu sapi murni tersebut, tanpa pernah mencobanya sekalipun.

'_Kulit L pucat dan kering. Mungkin karena dia terus mengonsumsi gula berlebihan. Kurasa ada baiknya memberikan susu sapi __**tanpa**__ rasa manis padanya, lagipula kan sehat,'_ begitulah pemikiran yang menurutnya sangat jenius. Dengan segera, Light mengambil satu kaleng susu dan menyerahkannya pada L. "Silahkan."

'_Ckrek' _tutup kaleng dibuka.

'_Glek glek glek'_

"Bagaimana?" tanya Light penasaran. Dan satu-satunya respon yang diterima Light adalah…

.

.

.

"Ukh…" dan L jatuh pingsan. Pada saat itu Light mempelajari satu hal.

'_Gunakan susu ini untuk menjatuhkan L!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Matt dan Mello<strong>

"Mello, kau mau susu?" tawar Matt dengan senyuman yang ramah. Matt memang terkenal ramah, dan selalu tersenyum walau dipaksakan ketika bersama Mello, takut-takut kalau Mello akan merampas _game_nya karena bersikap tidak sopan –_tidak ramah dan tak tersenyum_– padanya. Hampir semua anak Wammy House menangisi kehidupannya yang mengenaskan.

Mello menoleh untuk menatap orang yang mengajaknya bicara. "Um… tidak deh. Kata L, kalau meminum itu, kita bisa mati." Jawaban yang _absurd._ Matt jadi _speechless _seketika.

"Mello, aku tahu kau sangat terobsesi pada L, tapi meminum susu ini tidak akan membuatmu mati kok."

Mello berkedip. "Benarkah?" Matt mengangguk, "Justru susu sapi itu sehat untuk tubuh." _'Berbeda dengan coklatmu yang tidak menyehatkan.'_

"Baiklah, mungkin seteguk tidak apa-apa," katanya sambil meraih kaleng susu sapi tersebut dari meja.

"Tapi ini tidak akan membuat gegar otak kan?" "Gunakan saja palu untuk memukul kepalamu."

"Tidak akan membuat bodoh kan?" "Tukar saja otakmu dengan otak orang lain yang IQ-nya rendah."

"Tidak akan membuat mabuk kan?" "Mau kuambilkan _alcohol_?"

"Benar-benar tidak akan mengambil nyawa kan?" "Mau kutulis namamu di buku _Death Note_? Tunggu, apa itu _Death Note_? Yah sudahlah. Yang pasti, meminum susu ini tidak akan mencelakaimu kok."

Mello mengangguk dan mengambil nafas kurang lebih sepuluh kali. Berlebihan? Percayalah, dia sungguh menganggap susu sapi itu haram –_karena L yang bilang seperti itu_–

'_Glek'_

Mello hanya meminum seteguk dan terdiam. Matanya terbelalak lebar. '_Oh, akhirnya dia bisa mengonsumsi sesuatu selain coklat!'_ jerit Matt dengan gembira dalam hatinya.

"HOEEEEK!"

"Mello! Jangan muntah disini dong!"

"Ti-Tidak enak… perutku mual… aduuuh… sakit… HOEK!"

"Muntahnya di kamar mandi dong! Menjijikkan!"

Sampai tiga hari kedepan, Mello harus dirawat di rumah sakit dan seumur hidupnya, dia terus menganggap bahwa susu sapi itu **HARAM**.

**P.S:** Sebenarnya, susu sapi yang diminum Mello sudah kadaluarsa, jadi alasan dia sakit karena keracunan minuman yang basi. Tetapi Matt tidak berani memberi tahu Mello tentang hal ini, karena takut semua barang miliknya akan dibakar setelah kehilangan _game portable special edition_-nya.

* * *

><p><strong>Near dan BB<strong>

Dulu, ketika Near masih kecil dan BB masih berada di Wammy House, BB lumayan sering mengajak Near bermain. Mereka terlihat lucu bersama. Tapi ada satu kejadian yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi dingin sampai sekarang.

.

.

Suatu hari, Near sedang bermain puzzle seperti biasa, sampai Roger datang untuk membagikan susu pada anak-anak. Bukan susu sapi murni karena sudah diolah dan rasanya manis, tetapi Mello tetap saja mengurung diri di kamar dan bersikeras untuk tidak meminum susu itu. Lebih baik aku bunuh diri daripada memasukkan susu haram itu ke dalam tubuhku, kata Mello.

Near hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kejadian itu. Tetapi Near menjadi penasaran ketika BB juga menolak untuk meminum susu yang diberikan Roger dan tetap melanjutkan memakan selai _strawberry_-nya.

'_Padahal kan sehat'_

Dengan keinginan yang besar untuk membuat BB meminum susu, Near mencuri toples selai _strawberry _milik BB (saat itu BB dipanggil Roger dan pergi meninggalkan _strawberry jam_-nya) dan menuangkan susu miliknya ke dalam toples tersebut. Susu yang dituangkan tidak banyak, tetapi tidak sedikit juga.

Near segera meninggalkan toples tersebut ke tempat awalnya dan bersembunyi. Tak lama kemudian BB datang dan memakan selai-nya lagi. Near tersenyum melihat hal itu namun…

"YUCK! Rasanya aneh! Se-seperti rasa susu! Menjijikkan!" Near terkejut mendengar perkataan BB, terutama dengan wajah _psycho_ milik BB yang belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya.

BB membanting toples itu hingga pecah dan berkata, "Siapa yang menyampurkan susu itu? **AKAN KUBUNUH**…"

'_SERAAAAM'_

Dan sampai sekarang, Near terus menjaga jarak dengan BB dan berusaha untuk tidak mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu. BB sendiri tidak mengetahui pelakunya sampai sekarang.

* * *

><p><strong>-THE END-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hallo, sudah lama sekali aku tidak membuat _fiction_ di fandom ini. Apa kabar seluruh reader, author dan penghuni(?) fandom Death Note. Aku terinspirasi untuk membuat _fiction_ ini karena aku tidak suka susu, yang mereknya Be*r Brand itu loh. Tetapi kepada seluruh reader yang baik, minum susu sangatlah baik untuk kesehatan jadi janganlah membenci susu sapi seperti saya yang bejat ya? ^^"

Ngomong-ngomong, susu Be*r Brand itu susu sapi kan? Juga murni kan? Belum diolah kan? Kalau aku salah, mohon maafkan yaa. Oh ya, merek susu sapi yang diminum Light itu '_Cow Milk_', karangan saya sendiri. Kan ini _fiction_, jadi dikarang-karang boleh dong. Hehe.

Dan _fiction_ ini spesial untuk **cookiesberry**. Maaf kalo jelek dan semoga ini memuaskan seleramu ya.

Jadi, review please?


End file.
